


Norse Prompts 2

by dorkylokifan



Series: Norse Prompts [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: In Honor of International FanWorks Day, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of International Fanworks Day. Take a prompt from one of your readers and write a fic for them. Some suggestions listed below. If you don't see one that you like, pick from the comments section or the other Norse prompt on this thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norse Prompts 2

Prompts Listed below. Don't see anything you like? Add it to the comments section.

 

1\. Loki brings Deadpool to Asgard and tells him he's his father and that Thor is a heartless bastard that wronged him. 4th wall breaking and fists fly when Thor and Deadpool engage in a battle to the death, except Deadpool can't die. What's a Thunder God to do?

2\. Loki walks in on Thor wearing silk stockings and stilletto pumps. 

3\. During the Chitauri invastion from Avengers, Deadpool shows up, and puts his own spin to how things go down with the glowstick of destiny. (I saw Deadpool last night. Can you tell?)

4\. Thor and Loki are married to other people. Thor to Sif and Loki to Sigyn, but the brothers are keeping a terrible secret from their wives. It all blows up in their face when Loki gets pregnant.

 


End file.
